


Here we are in the Future! (Shutaba Week: Day 5)

by Akumaku



Series: ShuTaba Week 2021 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumaku/pseuds/Akumaku
Summary: Akira didn't really have too many customers in the cafe tonight. Meanwhile, his petite hacker wife Futaba came home after an exhausting day of working and fixing up documents. She still has some left, but Akira is at least there for emotional and fuel support!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Series: ShuTaba Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Here we are in the Future! (Shutaba Week: Day 5)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YELLO! I'm back with another ShuTaba fanfic for the week, and here are the prompts with the highlighted one being my prompt for today:
> 
> Day 1: Valentine's Day  
> Day 2: Game Night  
> Day 3: "Who Found Out First?"  
> Day 4: Proposal  
> Day 5: **The Future**  
>  Day 6: Futaba's B-Day  
> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> I honestly might try to do even more future ShuTaba stories like this in the future cuz this was SO much fun to write honestly! Anyways, hope you have fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it!~

_“Where have you been? Been searching all along…"_

Aside from the brewing of java beans in the kitchen and the radio playing some relaxing jazz, tonight was rather quiet within the small café named Leblanc. All of the customers had gone home for the night, so all that left was the slender, curly-haired Akira Kurusu behind the counter drinking his own blend. As he sipped, he scrolled through his phone, peeping at his social media since he figured that no customers were going to come at this late of an hour. 

That is unless it was a special someone, and that someone just so happened to walk through the door, a petite, orange haired woman with messy yet curly hair and a pair of small golden keys for earrings. She had a very unusual style to her, which included a green trenchcoat with a fur hood and a pair of headphones around her neck. She also carried around with her a black messenger bag as a comfortable means of carrying around her laptop. 

As she walked through the door, she slumped through the café like a tired puppy looking for their owner. “I'm hoooome,” she said as she sat in one of the bar chairs and slouched right on the counter. She looked absolutely tired as one could be, and her husband, the café owner, noticed that fact himself.

“Hey Futaba,” the curly-haired man said. “How was work? You look beat, hun.”

“Ugh, I feel beat. Hell, I barely did any actual work. Just a bunch of boring documents to go though, and that gets boring and tedious the longer you do it, ” she stated irritably while proceeding to pull out her laptop from her bag. Maybe she’s not finished with all of her work today?

“Did you at least get a good majority of your work done?” Akira inquired.

“Fortunately, thank God. I just gotta work on some stuff before Thursday, but I can at least work on it from home!”

“Huh, every cloud does have a silver lining…"

“Tough, cuz the cloud should have given me gold and a day off,” she stated while typing away at her keyboard. She may have been tired, but she still had some sass alive in her. 

“Anyways, how about you, hubby? Anything interesting today?”

“Nnnnnope,” he replied, “Very few customers came tonight, so it’s been quiet for the most part. Even some of my regulars haven't shown up tonight.”

“Ugh, lucky. Wish I could trade places with you, but I can't brew coffee as good as you.”

“I've learned from the best~” Akira said with his hand up to his chin in his smug demeanor. His old mentor and father-in-law, Sojiro Sakura, taught Akira everything he knew about making the café’s staple coffee and curry. He eventually had to retire from running the café due to his old age, but he left the entire café to the two lovebirds’ leadership. He saw in Akira’s eyes his true passion to learn and master his skills, so Sojiro knew instantly that the café was in good hands.

“Well if that's the case, brew me my usual, hot stuff. I need some fuel for my work,” Futaba stated with a small and cheeky smirk on her face.

“Coming right up. Afterwards though, I'm thinking of closing up shop for tonight.”

“Eh, might as well. My work shouldn't take TOO long, so we’ll both be able to recharge our HP soon!”

“Yeah, why not? I'll fix up your usual real quick and then start cleaning up. Shouldn't take too long on my end either,” he stated with a smile on his face. After he finished, he walked over to Futaba and gave her a kiss on her forehead while giving her a hug, albeit with a small mug in his hand, which provoked the appropriate response of her smiling and paying him back by wrapping her arms around him as well. 

They stayed like this for at least a minute or so until Futaba had to scoot him away so that he could focus on cleaning. He’s given Futaba kisses like that so often in the past that her bangs are usually split right in the middle. She never minded it though and considered it as part of her hairstyle since in her mind. If it’s easier for her Key Item to show affection towards her, then it’s A-OK to her.

After fixing up her usual blend, they sat down and talked a bit about Futaba’s workplace as their normal routine after coming up. Every now and then, she would stay silent as a way of showing that she’s focused on her work. Akira never seemed to mind it and just let her continue talking when she wanted to. Every now and then, she’d take a small break to sip her coffee so that it didn't get cold and defeats its purpose.

“Aaaah, I wonder if some of the lady customers feel jealous sometimes,” she said while pondering a few things in her head.

“Hm? Jealous of what?” Akira questioned while scratching his head. He seemed genuinely confused at her statement and wondered what she meant by that.

“Simple: that the amazing owner of the cafe already had his rebellious heart stolen by someone, and that same someone doesn't plan on sharing,” she stated with her usual smirk while looking away.

“Well, I wouldn't know what to tell them. I'm perfectly happy with the dork of a woman I chose, and I'll stick with her until my game is over.”

“Mweheh, someone's taking some notes from muah~,” she snickered mischievously.

“Maybe~,” Akira replied with a sly yet smooth tone to his voice. He even stuck his tongue out as a way of playing off of her tone as well. All she did was roll her eyes while smiling as if she said, “God, he’s a dork, but he’s my dork.”

“You wanna go ahead and head upstairs? I’m pretty much done cleaning up for the night,” he stated after putting the broom away.

“Yeah, good idea. I'm almost done with my work, so it's somewhat good timing,” she said while closing her laptop, “March onward, fellow soldier!”

As she exclaimed proudly, she kept to her word and started marching upstairs with Akira following with two cups in his hands, one green and one red. As they walked up into the attic, it was revealed that, overtime, the space grew to be nothing like it was back when only Akira was living in the attic.

After Akira decided to stay in Tokyo, Sojiro offered to take him out to help him buy some more furniture for the attic. This, of course, included a new king size bed for him to sleep on, as well as a new desk and couch. Futaba even helped him upgrade his CRTV to a flatscreen and eventually moved most of her decorations and posters to the attic sometime after they got married. It was a significant upgrade compared to before and they couldn’t be happier living here.

Their black, talking feline Morgana was happily resting on the end of the bed was the first thing Futaba noticed. “Has Mona been sleeping all day?” she asked.

“Nah, he walked around a bit during the day to stretch his legs. Had to come up and give him a small plate of food since he was feeling a little hungry.”

“Sounds like a normal day for him, if you ask me.”

As if on cue, Morgana yawned as if he enjoyed the best nap of all his nine lives. “More or less. Welcome home Futaba,” he said while attempting to scratch his head with his paw. For a moment, there was a small gleam within Futaba’s spectacles as she walked over and pulled on the cat’s left cheek with her open hand. “Nice to see ya awake, kitty~”

“H-Hey, come on! I just woke up from my nap! Akira, help me out here!”

Even after listening to his friend’s pleads, Akira instead walked over and pulled on Morgana's right cheek. This mildly irritated the cat for good reasons, feeling absolutely betrayed by his partner-in-crime.

“You too?! Ugh, why me...”

After she had her fun, she went over and opened her laptop while proceeding to lay her petite body down on the bed and make herself as comfortable as can be. If there was an indicator that gave off her mood, it was her sweet sigh of relief upon laying down.

“Aaaa bed, oh how I love you so,” she said while shuffling herself around to get cozy. She had been at work for more than 7 hours, so who could really blame her for being so exhausted, melting within the bed?

“Somehow, I feel neglected,” Akira jokingly replied, pretending to be forlorn by his tone of voice. However, Futaba had gotten so use to him doing that over the years that she never falls for it anymore.

“Oh shut up and come cuddle with me while I work,” she said. “The coffee might have helped, but I still need my support buffs!”

That comment didn’t even make sense to him because of the fact that, while they were thieves, Futaba was the one that primarily gave support buff. “I thought support buffs were your jo-“

“Ah ah! Less talking, more cuddling!” she exclaimed as she hovered a finger in front of his lips. He knew he wasn’t going to win in that debate, so at the end, he gave up and gave her the win with a sigh.

“Fine, I could use some cuddling too,” he said with a satisfied smile on his face. Even after he got somewhat bested, it didn’t faze him too much considering he was getting cuddles at the end of a long day, so no one was really the loser in this situation. Akira hopped onto the bed with Futaba and started watching her open about five windows on her screen, all five opened with big document templates that she had to complete. It somewhat sent a small yet potent chill down Akira’s spine just by looking at them. “Jeez, just seeing the length of just one of these make me anxious,” he said worriedly.

“Think about how I felt when I had to deal with ten times this number of documents. Although, I have one more to work on, so it shouldn't take too long, thankfully. I’m just proofreading some of them before I start working on the last one for the night.”

Akira was greatly impressed by the amount of work she’s done today. Although he had always known Futaba as a hard worker that barely breaks her focus on tasks, he always had a smile after seeing firsthand how much work she could get done in a day. “Heh, my wife's working her butt off, as usual.”

“Aw, you flatter me,” she said with her typical, mischievous grin. Even after they got older, their dynamic of teasing and bouncing off each other like this never seemed to really shift drastically. Akira even confirmed this by attempting to place his empty mug right on top of Futaba’s head. This warranted a confused yet cute chuckle from the orange-haired geek.

“What are you doing, ya dork?” she rightfully asked.

“Attempting to use your head as a cup rest. Plus, your hair is kinda poking my face.

She snickered at the comment, feeling challenged by his statement. “You? Trying to tame my ahoge? I can't even beat that boss yet, so I hope you're at a high level to even try that!” 

“Trust me, we grinded together throughout the years. I know that I can beat this boss.” He stated triumphantly. If there is one thing that Futaba and the rest of the ex-thieves knew about Akira, he is not one to be the type of person that immediately backs down from a fight, especially if they were in the Metaverse while he was taking the role as Joker. However, as a kick in the nads of his pride, Futaba closed her laptop and got up to move it out of the bed. This resulted in Akira’s empty mug to fall on top of the bed where Futaba had been. As the cup fell, she wore a devilish grin, her hand over her mouth as if she just committed multiple felonies and regretted none of them.

“Aaaaand game over,” she said. “I'm done with my work, and my ahoge has left with me! Too bad, so sad.”

“I-I didn't even get a fighting chance...” he said in a depressed manner. Akira looked devastated to the point where he was on his knees looking down at the bed as if he was caught off guard and surrendered to an opponent. Of course, both him and Futaba knew that he is very over-the-top when it comes to his antics, so both of them never really took them seriously unless the situation absolutely calls for it.

Futaba even acknowledged his playfulness by putting her left leg on top of the bed and pulling Akira’s face closer to her. He was quite a bit of distance away from her, so she had to do this in order to give him a good ol’ fashioned kiss on the cheek.

“Better luck next time, player one,” she cheekily said, “Now come on and let's get ready for bed. I'm tired as hell from today.”

“Ugh, now you're talking my language,” Morgana stated with looking mildly irritated. Most likely due to being woken up from his 5 hour+ “nap.”

“You've been napping for a majority of the day. Keep talking and I’m not buying you sushi tomorrow,” Akira jokingly threatened.

“Ooooo, someone’s being rather forceful,” Futaba cooed.

“Seriously?! You’re ooo’ing over him threatening me at my expense?!” the ill-tempered cat exclaimed. “But…Futaba is right. It's getting rather late, so we should get some shut-eye.”

“Glad you see it my way. My stamina bar is pretty much depleted for today, so I need sleep…..and also cuddling,” she said while nervously twiddling both of her index fingers together.

“I’m positive that I can deliver on that,” Akira said before kissing her on the forehead once more, “Now come, let’s go get changed.”

As Futaba nodded, they made their way to the bathroom and slowly but surely got ready for bed. Their normal routine while getting ready usually consisted of them just changing out of their clothes for the day, making sure the door was locked, and cutting the lights out. Akira usually makes sure the door’s locked whenever he closes up shop, so the other two were taken care of quite simply.

Akira hung his apron up on the hook and slipped on a black sweatshirt with gray pants similar to his night clothes when he was still on probation years ago. Although on his sweatshirt, it showed a parody of the definition of coffee. Instead of it having the normal definition, it instead read “The lord and savior of my mornings.” Futaba’s recommendations for clothes really shined through when making that purchase for her husband.

Speaking of Futaba, she hung her coat up by the stairs and slipped on a black shirt of a red pixelated ghost wearing headphones on with some green and black shorts. She considered that shirt as one of her favorite pieces of clothing to wear around the attic next to Akira’s own shirts. She occasionally wore some of his shirts to bed since Akira wears rather big clothes, so she has way more freedom while walking around in his.

Akira turned off the light and got into bed after stretching. While Akira usually gets into bed normally, Futaba likes jumping onto him as a way of showing affection. Akira is just really thankful that he’s getting jumped on and landing on the bed and not on the floor. They moved around a little to get themselves into their main position for the night, which is usually them laying down while looking at each other.

“Comfy?” Akira asked. Whenever they got in bed, he always makes sure that Futaba isn’t too hot nor too cold since she can be quite sensitive with temperature at times. “Mmmm, not yet,” she said. As soon as she said that, she immediately scooted closer to Akira and put his head on his chest. As a response to her, Akira decided to meet her halfway and wrapped his arm around her and cuddling her.

“Now I'm comfy,” she stated while looking up at him. Akira nodded his head to confirm that she was fine. It wasn’t long until they slowly but surely started to drift off into Dreamland itself. Futaba was the first to fall asleep, and Akira just smiled at her and pulled her closer. She must have felt it in her dreams because as soon as he pulled her closer to him, she gave a warm and safe smile.

If there was one thing clear about their future, it’s that she hopes it stayed like this for days and years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking my best friend goroakechiswife (https://twitter.com/goroakechiswife) once again for editing my stories! I can't thank her enough for all she's done for me during this week cuz god damn she's been helping out a lot ^^"
> 
> Thank YOU for reading as well! I'm sad that I only got two more stories to finish up for the week with ShuTaba Week ending soon, but this has been so much fun (while also being a tad stressful) doing again! I honestly hope to keep going with ShuTaba Week stuff every year if I were to be honest.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you had an amazing day and that you enjoyed the story! I'll see you in the next story! Wear a mask!~


End file.
